


Romantic snacks

by stellarlies



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Humor, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, sometimes some of them are in canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7898122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarlies/pseuds/stellarlies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collections of drabbles. Different pairings. Different topics.</p><p>1. Random Sebastian/Grell.</p><p>2. Sebastian/Agni. (protitute!au).</p><p>3. Ciel/Sieglinde (meeting in a support group!au)</p><p>4. Dagger/Doll (soulmates!au).</p><p>5. Dagger/Doll (two miserable people meeting in a weeding!au).</p><p>6. Sieglinde/Lizzy (childhood best friends!au).</p><p>7. Phipps/Grey (one night stand and falling pregnant!au).</p><p>8. Sieglinde/Lizzy. (partnets in crime!au).</p><p>9. Ciel/Lizzy (going to war!au).</p><p>10. Gregory/Cheslock (meeting at a masquerade ball!au).</p><p>11. Phipps/Grey (living in a society where their love is taboo!au)</p><p>12. Sieglinde/Lizzy (things you said after you kissed me).</p><p>13. Sebastian/Agni (things you always meant to say but never got the chance.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sebastian/Grell

**Author's Note:**

> Some of them were originally posted in kurobruja, the other are being posted in my new blog [saltyshitsuji](http://saltyshitsuji.tumblr.com/).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked me a fic where Sebastian doesn't hate Grell? This came out.

Good days were rare but so precious to a demon butler like Sebastian. Everything have been methodic and perfect, just the way he liked. Boring, some people will say. Of course, Sebastian was not a person, but he could very well understand what boredoom meant. He, however, didn’t find a normal day without problems as something boring, and actually, he didn’t understand why humans believed so. All young master’s dutties had been achieved with sucess, and all the house’s choires were done properly. Even the servants didn’t make so much noise today. 

Yes, definetly a good day. He was actually humming while cutting some flowers for a table’s arrangements, peace filling his void chest. His happiness was perfect until interrupted, hell knows why. Shinigami never meant something good, let alone _that_ shinigami, and having to hear his excuses for what he was doing there was… something. 

That feeling of utter hate he felt was not something he could put in words. “Why are you here, Grell?”

“I just wanted to say hi to you Sebastian, death! I was working around and I decided to come by”. 

There weren't really close places to Phantomhive’s manor, but for the sake of not murdering something today, he decided to let it go. Having to deal with his human’s body having a stroke was going to interfer with his master routine. “Do you want some tea, then? If you’re coming by, the least I can do is to treat visits properly”. Not even this guy would ruin his good mood, no sir. He would just treat him like a normal guest, waiting for him to go away. 

Grell’s face was a poem. Her cheeks were deep red and her legs were trembling. “OH MY GOD. Are you real? Is this true? Could it be? Sebas-chan treating me nicely!!”.

Sebastian observed the shinigami in disbelief. It was just a cup of tea? What in the earth… But Grell didn’t saw it like that, jumping and screaming like crazy, hearts hovering his head. It was funny, in a endearing way even.

“I have to tell Ronald about this GOODBYE SEBAS-CHAN!” Grell screamed, very excited, and runned to a unknow direction. 

Sebastian just observed Grell until he was out of view. Well, he got rid of the nuinsiance, though he didn’t understand why a person who wanted to spend time with him would ran away like that. He smiled to himself softly, and decided maybe his day was not _spoiled_ by the red shinigami.


	2. Sebastian/Agni

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt here was prostitute/client au. this was very fun to write!

“This is the first time you use our services, right?” Sebastian asked, while Agni stood quiet, while he felt his face was going to explode of embarassment. Truth be told, this was the first time he ever used this kind of _service_ , ever. He was a good man, how did this happened? 

But he knew how this happened, and he blaimed Paula for being so obnoxiusly controlling, Agni didn’t need her help to get laid, thank her very much. But he was there, and this handsome man was touching his arm reassuringly and he felt his head numb for the alchohol. He was going to kill Paula when he got out of here. 

Sebastian kissed him softly first, the guy looked about to comburst. First timer, sure, but he didn’t understand why people tends to get themselves in akward situations. It’s just fucking, Sebastian thought, and the fact some men were so shy about it made him thanks the guys who were straightforward. At least they were less time lost. He only cared about the money after all.

“Sorry, sorry… I can’t… I can’t do this, this is wrong,” Agni said, not being able to look at the other’s man face.

“Well… sure, you can go. No one is forcing you, however…”

Agni looked at the other man shyly, and after that it was hard to not look at him. His red eyes were shining, his beautiful lips twitched in a smile tempting him to dip himself in the man untill the next morning. 

“Would you really hate that much doing wrong things with me?”


	3. Ciel/Sieglinde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -meeting at a support group au. (this was really fun to write).

Ciel didn’t understand why his aunt set him up for this “support group” thing. He didn’t need it. He was perfectly fine by his own, he was dealing with his parents dead just fine. He didn’t need help, of course he didn’t. He understand Angelina was worried about him, but there was really no need. 

Maybe if he repetead that enough, the night tears will stop. 

Huffing, he tried to pay atenttion to what the other ones were saying, but it was futile. All the stories were boring as fuck. Silly kids that thought they had troubles, or, kids like him, but so childish and unbearable, crying like that in front of everyone. 

He was about to go, when a loud noise came out of the door. A girl dressed in too much green with coming by running, her short hair glued at her forehead with sweat. She looked like a mess, and Ciel couldn’t avoid to giggle.It was the first time something made him forget for a few seconds the fact he was an emo wannabe. 

She sat next to him, apologizing for being late. A slight accent going along in her speech, but Ciel couldn’t localize it. The woman in charge of the support group smiled at her gently, and tell her it was ok. It must be something difficult to be so understanding with everyone, Ciel thought, and he was starting to appreciate that woman works. It was useless, but she was trusting, which was good in her professsion, at least. And she seemed more professional that the people who worked in his house, that could be granted. 

He found out the girl’s adoptive father had died, and that he had no family back in germany. She had to move out with family friends in England (it was that or being with a new family, and she didn’t want that), and she was finding very difficult to connect with people of her age (with any kind of people, for all it was worth it). 

Ciel wasn’t a really empathetic guy. He found hard to connect with the rest of the people, much harder to feel other person’s pain. But he could understand the sadness you feel when your parents die. It’s a unbereable rage that feel all your body. 

And he thought everyone would feel the same, but this girl was interesting. SHe had a smile as bright as the sun and her eyes twinkled with softness and delicacy. His cheeks suddenly feel warmer, and she suddenly did a question he found himself answering too fast. 

“Me and some friends will have a party in my new house. Do you want to come?”


	4. Dagger/Doll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -soulmates au.
> 
> I loved to write this so much? <3

And it was there. It has been there for a while now. Hanging on their fingers, that little red string they both got so used to ignore. But they still couldn’t believe they were meant for each other, no matter how much they tried. 

The red string of fate was supposed to unite lovers. You couldn’t see it untill you reached 14, and neither your meanted lover; some people said it was because children love everybody equally, and thus they couldn’t have a soulmate yet. Some wacky shit like that, the lover had to wait for their younger lover all the needed time. 

When Dagger turned 14 he felt so sad about not seeing the red string in his finger. Everyone had one, even though Beast didn’t talk particularily happily of hers. He briefly thought maybe he was the one for Beast, but that didn’t had sense, if he couldn’t see it then she neither. His lover was younger than him then, and he felt anxious about it. What if he had to wait twenty years just to see the red string? And then he would have to wait for her to grown up! Or maybe she wouldn’t love an old man like him. This issue was too complicated, and Dagger was just a simple boy. So he just prayed his lover didn’t had such a big age gap with him, and called it done. 

Two years later it happened, he was 16, and by that time he really didn’t thought on his soulmate anymore, trusting one day the red string would present itself. It happened on her 14 birthday when everyone was around her, and suddenly, her finger started to glow. And he felt so happy for her when  it hit him: he shouldn’t be able to see this, unless he was… 

They both ran away of everyone, in oposite directions, and after that they didn’t deal with the elephant in the room. They couldn’t be destined for each other! Dagger would have prefered to have twenty years of difference with his soulmate that being tied with his littler sister, and Doll felt somewhat similar. They started to ignore each, doing a slient path. No one had to knew about this. 

And it wasn’t hard, it wasn’t hard at all to see how the stupid red string glowed when they looked at each other, or pretended to not be looking at each other. And it totally wasn’t hard to see Doll playing with every pretty guy she could find, or it wasn’t painfull to see the red string go mad whenever Dagger screamed his unwavering love to Beast. 

Except it was and it was getting harder to ignore it. It was hard to ignore those shy looks and the melancholic sights the other one gave to the string on their fingers. 

“What do you think you’re doing with that kid, Doll” He asked one night, when Smile got in the picture. 

“You know you should call me Freckles when I’m dressed like this. And I can do whatever I want”. 

Dagger felt heat on his chest and face, rage cursing through his body at a unthinkable speed. He grabbed Doll by her shirt, closing their bodies together trying to intimidate her, their lips almost touching.

“He’s a child. He probably doesn’t has a soulmate yet and…”

“Because soulmates are _**so**_ important, right? Don’t make me laugh”. 

Both of them were breathing heavily, undefined feelings swirling in their chests, their eyes piercing each other’s. 

“You can play with him all you want Doll. With every guy you want. But in the end of the day, you’re _mine_ , and you should remenber that”. 

And he kissed her. He kissed her roughly., even though that’s not how he imagined he would kiss his lover the first time when he was 14, neither it was  how he imagined he would kiss Doll their first time, on those lonely nights were he admitted to himself he was falling for the little brat. 

He left her there after the kiss. And it wasn’t because he was mad, but because he couldn’t hold the shame ou to himself long enough to not outburst in front of his soulmate. 

Doll stayed there, her lips trembling with desire. 


	5. Dagger/Doll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -two miserable people meeting at a wedding au

Doll hated being in big parties like this one. It was awfull. If it weren’t for Joker, his dear older brother, she wouldn’t be here in this marriage. His brother’s fiancee was this girl called Molly or something like that, her nickname was Beast though. She still didn’t know why.

She was sick of them being so lovey-dovey ith each other. She didn’t needeed this, she just break up with her boyfriend Ciel, two week prior the event! The guy was a jerk either way. Sighing, she directed to the bar.

“You know, you shouldn’t drink that much” said the bartender (a beautiful black-haired men, with strange red eyes) to a young man with blond hair who did looked like he was drinking too much. It tingled something in her memory, but she couldn’t remenber the guys’ name. 

“Like it matters! The love of my life is marrying today and you treat me like an idiot”. 

Yes, it was Dagger. She didn’t really knew him, she just knew that pretty much like her and Joker, Beast had a adopted brother. Except, well, for the fact Dagger was apparently in love with his sister, and Doll didn’t feel that for her brother. It was her brother! SIghging, she still sat right next to the guy. It must be hard to be in a situation like this. 

“You will be ok, stop whining”. 

Dagger laughed. It wasn’t a sarcastic laugh, it was a pretty fresh one and that made Doll even more suspicious. He said it was because she sounded a bit like his big sis. And then he started to hipcup again. 

“Woh, this guy has issues,” Doll thought, but in her mind she still couldn’t stop to think he was kind of cute. 

She definetly had a thing for weirdos. 

Dagger started to talk with her. Maybe he felt lonely, she didn’t know. But as someone who was going throw a break-up, she knew some company could be ok. And she did. 

At the end of the night the two of them danced. Beast and Joker looked beautiful together while dancing, looking at each other like they were their whole world. 

“Yeah, I wonder how much will that last,” Doll said, and Dagger placed his face on her shoulder and laughed deeply. His cheks were still pink for the alcohol, and that gave him a very ~~cute~~ weird glow of innocence. 

_Two more drinks and he would have turned into a pig._

Eh, Doll has slept with worse guys.


	6. Sieglinde/Lizzy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -childhood best friends au

Sieglinde, for the fifth time that day, felt her cheks about to explode and that uncomfortable feeling you get in all your torse when you’re embarrased. It was horrible, and it was so out of nowhere that she was pissed at herself.

Sure, Lizzy was her best friend and the coolest girl she knew, but that was no reason to fall in love for her as hard as she did. They were friends damn, they have always been! When did this happened? This is all fault of Ciel, aka, edgy boy who had to break Lizzy’s heart like that. When did comforting her almost-sister turned into “omg her blond hair shines like the sun and I want to hold onto that smile forever”.

Shit, at this time she was going to outburst if Lizzy kept looking at her that way when she bring her stuffs to eat for the movie they were watching. Sieglinde remenbers when she could enjoy to watch a movie with her best friend without dying. Good times.

Trying to focus on the movie and she realized it was about this boy and this girl who were childhoo friend and suddenly the boy felt different for her. Wonderfull. This kind of situation was as obnoxious as having Lizzy sudenly place her head in his shoulder. But it was not obnoxious, it was wonderfull. Why girls have to be so touchey with each other.

“Ha… doesn’t work that way with childhood friends, right?” 

Oh dear god, Sieglinde thought. This couldn’t be happening, she was not feeling jeolous because Lizzy meant her other childhoo friend. This was wrong. Sieglinde twitched his lips and said:

“Well… I guess it works different for different people, right?”.

“Mmm, I guess. But I think I fill my quota of that trope, honestly. Ciel is such an idiot”

Fuck. Fuck. Sieglinde in a fit of rage holded Lizzy by the shoulders but was stopped  when Frances Midford came into the room. Mom ex machina. She stoped them right at the time before Sieglinde pressed her lips on hers and showed her that childhood best friends turning into something more may not be that awfull. Frances Midford come in to say something about their dog (Sieglind edidn’t really pay atenttion) and she eft.

“So… Sieglinde… is there something you want to tell me?”. Lizzy said, why her eyes were shining and a tiny smile was formed in her lips. 

_Fuck._


	7. Charles/Charles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -one night stand and falling pregnant au.
> 
> I don't like mpreg, so I did it omega!verse.

Charles Grey couldn’t believe this happened to him, ugh, he fucked up, he fucked up, he fucked up. This is why he didn’t go out in the week where his heat may appear. His cycles were a mess. But he was confident it wasn’t going to happen in the middle of a party!

He was not particularly embarrased for that, and gladly Midford had an extra room. He may be a prude but he’s understanding when awfull things happen. No, he was embarrased for the guy who helped him, aka, Charles Phipps, his childhood best friend and a man he had years without keeping in touch. 

He shuddered at the memory. When his heat hit him, he tried to stay alone and lock himself in a room. Midford was a beta so nothing in his house was fucking usefull, and he couldn’t risk himself to return to his home in this state, bad things happen when you’re a pretty omega and go wander around in heat. Alphas can be such a pain in the ass, honestly. 

But of course, Phipps was concerned about him, because they haven’t seen each other for so long and all that. He didn’t read “I’m sick” as in “get the fuck out of here” and he come into the room because the moans sounded like whimpers of pain across the door. It was then when his pheromones hit Phipps and he understood why Grey didn’t want to be outside. 

“Are you… are you going to be ok?” He said, getting close to the other man who was about to fall off the bed. 

“Sure I just… I just need some time and I can’t… I can’t”

Phipps crossed the room and kissed Grey like if he have been waiting all his life to do that. It was a deep and passionated kiss that made Grey’s legs weeker. Suddenly the guy stopped, blushed, apologizing for being so rude and harsh and not asking for permission and all useless shit Charles Grey wasn’t paying atenttion to because now he wanted to fuck this alpha. 

And that’s what he did. Midford was so mad the next morning. Like, so, so mad. He felt so betrayed. “On my own bed, Grey!”. In Grey’s defense, Edward told him it was a spare room, not _his_ room. Midford didn’t want to make Grey feel uncomfortable or something like that. He should have realized the pictures, but he wasn in heat so he really didn’t thought on that. 

And now he was pregnant. Pregnant, oh dear god. How did this happened to him?! Well, having unprotected sex was the answer. He hadn’t speak with Phipps since that, it has been a few months. Phipps tried to date with him but Grey was so embarrased! After all, he used to have a crush on the guy but he always thought Phipps was straight. And then he didn’t want to deal with his unresolved feelings for the guy. But now he was pregnant, pregnant! 

Everything was ok. He just… had to build up the courage to call him and tell him. It wasn’t that hard right. _Hey, Phipps, remenber that time we have unprotected sex? Yeah… that didn’t turn out well._  

Someone save Charles Grey. 

* * *

 

Phipps was driving toward Grey’s house. He told him that morning he had to step by to his place to discuss “something”. He didn’t specify what that “something” was and that was making him nervous. Biting his lower lip, he started to think that maybe Grey was going to accept dating with him. 

Well, he do not asked that, presicily, but he definetly made his intention clear. This situation was confusing for him. He never expected he will find again his childhood crush in that state, a madening scent and a cute little pout that was begging him to fuck him. 

Phipps stoped his car right on time to not kill an old lady who was crossing the street. Damn, he shouldn’t think on that night while driving. 

He finally got there, a after waiting for 15 minutes, Grey apeared to open the door. 

“Sorry, I felt asleep”.

Phipps felt his cheeks blushing and his instict growling things like “mine”, but it was Grey’s fault, his hair was a mess and he had his clothe all sloppy, and that “i just wake up” face. Rubbing his eyes, he welcomed Phipps in his house. 

Grey spend a lot of time in the kitchen. It was weird. He told him he was going to do some tea, which was fine but Phipps was getting impatient. 

Grey was about to have a panick attack. He couldn’t tell this man he was going to have his child! It was ridiculous. Breathing deeply, he went out to confront his fear. 

After 15 minutes of not talking, both of them were about to comburst. 

“You called me to tell me something?”. 

“Yes!… As the matter of fact, I did”. 

…

…

“And what are you goin to tell me is?”

“I’m pregnant ok?!”

Charles hides his face on his hands while Phipps just stays there looking surprised. He shouldn’t considering he had unprotected sex with an omega in his heat, but he is indeed surprised for some reason. 

Phipps doesn’t really says anything, processing the information. They were both… so young. And… having a baby was such a big responsability. But all he could thought is knitting cute clothe to the infant and that pretty much decided his reaction for himself. 

“Aren’t you going to say anything?!”. 

“Can we keep it?!”.

“It’s not a dog! And we’re not together how could we work this out, and like, I don’t really want a relationship right now… nor a child! And like, well I guess we could get together because I’ve been thinking it and having a child wouldn’t be so wrong? I have a stable job and you too and I think we could…”.

Grey had his babbling interrupted by Phipps tucking his tongue deep down in his throat. He didn’t want a relationship but Phipps kisses so nice so maybe he could change his mind?  Well, he could thought that after sleeping with Phipps one more time, there wasn’t a chance to get pregnant again after all. 

 

 


	8. Sieglinde/Lizzy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -partners in crime au. 
> 
> Inspired in this image:   
> 

Elizabeth obviusly thought she was her mule. She had no consideration for her whatsoever. Yes, she was a super smart hacker but Lizzy was simple ridiculous. She gave her nothing than a nickname and expected her to come with all the information by one night. And she did, obviusly, because she’s the best hacker in the world but Lizzy could be more considerated. And speaking of the devil. 

“Hello darling! Everything ok?”. 

“Don’t talk to me or my ten hours of imsomnio ever again”.

Lizzy laughed and kissed her gently. It wasn’t like Sieglinde didn’t apreciate that the rudest spy of their organization was such a sweethard with her, but she was exhausted and didn’t return the kiss. Making a pout she kept working on her computer. 

“C’mon babe… I’m about to caught Undertaker, and I just needed his real name for everything to work easily”. 

“I caught Undertaker! And you’ll take all the credit. And I wouldn’t really care, not really, but damn. Give me a break”.

Smiling, Elizabeth sat on the desk. 

“Oh. I can give you a break. You know, when we get the money we could go to a nice place, wouldn’t you like that? Like Acapulco. Wouldn’t you like to be on a beach”. 

“I don’t like beaches. Or you talking after I spend all my night awake. I’m going to slep, so, you have his real name. He’s satying in… ah, london right now, which it isn’t a surprise”. And yawning, she stood up and directed to her bedroom, only to be hugged by Elizabeth. 

“I’m so sorry, darling. I won’t take all the credit”.

Elizabeth nibbled her ears and Sieglinde smiled. She really couldn’t be mad with her. She kissed her, hugging her tightly. Then she forced her to carry her to her bedroom because Lizzy was strong and it was her fault. 


	9. Ciel/Lizzy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -going away to war au. (but lizzy is the ones who goes to war).

Ciel was pretending to be asleep, when Lizzy put her boots that morning. She was preparing some stuffs in their aparment, before going away to a terrible war. Ciel tried to fight her, because it was dangerous and she could get… she could get hurt and Ciel doesn’t know if he could ever survive that. 

So he didn’t “wake up” nor he said goodbye to her before leaving. It was too damn painfull. He heard her humming like she usually did in the morning, though this time she stopped, sighed, and kissed him in the cheeks before going away. Ciel didn’t know if she knew he was pretending to be asleep, but she proably was, if that sigh meant something. 

Ciel closed his eyes really hard, and pretended to be asleep all day. 


	10. Gregory/Cheslock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -meeting at a masquerade ball au

Gregory glanced at the people dancing with boredoom written on his face. The opulence of the masquerade ball was beautiful, and as an artist he appreciated that but aside of that, he was not happy to be there. He didn’t like to dance or to talk with people, which was the two things one did at a party. Why did he let Redmond to drag him to this. 

“Violet…” Edgar said, placing his head in his shoulder, hugging him, a scolding tone in his voice.“You’re supposed to be having fun, you know. Dance with a pretty girl, talk with a handsome man… Come here, I’ll introduce you someone”.

 _Let me guess? Another artist?_ , Gregory thought. Lately Edgar was so adamant into finding him someone, the reasons were unknown. No well, he did know the reason, Edgar was an obnoxious meddler. Ever since he found pretty smart boy Bluer he was doing Celestine for everyone, which was troublesome. Sighing, he let himself be dragged by Edgar, their hands holding. 

He felt so mcuh hot with this feathers in his face, he was going to kill Edgar at the end of the party, decided. Edgar looked as beautiful as always, which was both tantalizing and annoying for Violet. 

The boy Edgar introduced him was… weird. Just my type, Gregory thought, and finally Edgar found him a cute guy. Smiling deeply, Edgar left them alone.

“So you’re an artist too? I’m a musician”.

The intent of starting a conversation of this guy was both adorable, but also meaningless. Violet didn’t really wanted to talk with this masquares on their faces, he wanted to see his face. So he approched him, and tried to take his mask. 

“Hey! That’s the… point of the ball, isn’t it? Don’t take me my mask”: 

Gregory rolled his eyes, and took him by the hand. He dragged him to the dance floor, and placed his hand on his shoulder.

“Want to dance?” 

“I thought you didn’t like to dance”

“I don’t. But I also don’t like small chat. And you didn’t wanted to take your mask off”

“What has my mask anything to do with this?”. 

When the song ended, and Cheslock was breathing hard, distracted, Gregory took his mask and kissed him. What a pretty boy Edgar found him indeed!


	11. Charles/Charles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -living in a society where their love is taboo au.  
> (but I didn't need an au for that).

Grey placed his cheek in his hand, leaning into a balcony, looking at the moon with boredoom. He didn’t want to be here, then again, he had to, he was the Phipps’ best man. The mere thought was sickening him, but he knew this day was soon to come. Phipps finally found a girl to marry, a good girl from a good family that could be usefull to keep his family line. 

And Grey had to find a girl soon too. 

“Having fun?” He asked to the man coming to his side. He looked handsome, as always. Charles Grey didn’t look at him, because it hurt evertime.

“You know I’m not”. 

“Do I know that?”. 

“C’mon Grey… you know it’s needed”. 

And it was. They couldn’t risk themselves to anyone finding about their relationship. The repercusion would be awfull, the shame they would bring to the Queen and to their families hard to even measure. 

“I know it… I know… I just.. I would like to… not hide, you know? It’s ridiculous to marry with that girl just for that. I know they almost caught us but… If it were for business I would be fine with it, because that’s why marriage is but… marrying with a girl because you actually love me… that’s sick”. 

“You shouldn’t speak so freely, someone could listen to us”. 

Grey looked at the party, everyone was wasted and beyond their cognitive abilities. For all he knew, they could kiss right there and no one would tell. Too dangerous though.

“I think we’re fine. I’d like… to… you know, that us… that it wasn’t considered…”

“I understand, Grey”. 

Grey hugged him, because he still could that. He placed his head on his chest, and whimpers left him. He hated feeling so vulnerable, and he shouldn’t be feeling so sad. Nothing has really changed between them. But now everytime they kiss is going to be tainted by a bond betrayal. He didn’t respect marriage in any way or form but if there were a way they could keep like they were, all the time. Without being criticized or without having to hide…

Phipps took his hand and, although it only lasted a few seconds, placed his kiss on his lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really... really like this ship, ah.


	12. Sieglinde/Lizzy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -things you said after you kissed me.

_It’s alright_. 

That was what Sieglinde said to her everytime they kissed, but for some reason, Elizabeth had a hard time believing it. 

 _It’s alright_. 

How could it be? When everything was against them? When all the rules of society told her that it was a sinfull thing to do, that her love for the other girl wasn’t correct, that she should love her fiancee and marry with him.

 _It’s alright._  

How could Sieglinde say that? But what did she know. She may be smart, but she spent a lot of time secluded of society. What did her people told her about this? What books did she read that made her believe this was right. 

 _It’s alright_. 

And only because her lips were soft, so soft. She tasted like desinfectant and flower perfume. The two smells fighting in her skin, leaving a weird trace upon every place she were. But Lizzy loved it. 

_It’s alright._

She keep telling her, cleaning the tears of her eyes and kissing her eyelashes. _It’s alright to love each other_ , she insisted. And kissing her back, Lizzy decided to trust her.


	13. Sebastian/Agni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -things you always meant to say but never got the chance.  
> (because agni died young and sebastian is immortal.)

Life goes away quickly. Humans tend to notice it only when they reaching the end, which was a sadness in Sebastian’s opinion. Maybe they could enjoy more of their life if they understood how little time they had in front of them. 

It was difficult to relate with humans, however, with Agni was never hard. Agni was sweet and pliant, the kind of humans who likes to say yes and who likes to do things right. And efficient, marvelous person. 

A marvelous lover. 

He never thought there were things left unsaid between them. He was melancholic about his death but he had lived it before. He was going to live it again in the future too. Human’s short life was inevitable. And he didn’t think about that. And he didn’t like to think about that. And he wasn’t going to think about that. 

But of course, Agni left a letter. A letter about love and regret. 

A letter about wanting to spend more time to him. A letter about regretting to not tell him everyday he loved him. 

Sebastian just stood in front of the grave expresionless, without a heart to beat that was still aching.


End file.
